filmcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney Babcock
'Courtney Babcock '''is the tritagonist of ''ParaNorman. Appearances ParaNorman Courtney Babcock was a teenage girl and cheerleader living in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts, with her brother Norman and parents Perry and Sandra Babcock. Despite being popular at school, Courtney felt humiliated by her brother, who could see ghosts and was constantly ridiculed for this. Courtney would often attempt to disprove Norman's claims over his ability to see ghosts. Also, Courtney didn't attend the school play commemorating the execution of the Blithe Hollow witch in which Norman was playing a townsperson. After Norman set off into the forest looking for Mr. Prenderghast's book, Courtney eventually found out he was missing and arrived at the Downe family house, assuming Norman snuck off there as he had earlier on befriended Neil Downe. While Neil's brother, Mitch, was unaware of Norman's whereabouts, Neil confessed that Norman had gone to the graveyard. Courtney, Mitch and Neil then set off towards the graveyard in Mitch's van. While en route to the graveyard, the three noticed the witch's ghost unleashing a powerful storm over the forest, and while distracted, Mitch nearly ran over Norman and Alvin, who were fleeing from a group of recently-awakened zombies. After becoming aware of the zombies arrival, Courtney fled, along with the rest of the group. While Mitch was distracted fending off Judge Hopkins, the leader of the zombies, Courtney briefly took control of the steering wheel. However, the van was driven off the road and crashed in a parking lot, forcing the five to continue on foot. Norman led the group to the Town Hall, where they attempted to find information on the witch's burial site. However, after being met with no results, Courtney got into an argument with Norman over the matter, causing Norman to order the group to leave the archives. Courtney was the first to abandon Norman, followed by the others. However, they were trapped in the building by a recently-assembled mob, who began torching the Town Hall to find the zombies, who had entered the building. Upon Norman discovering the witch's true identity as a young girl and finding out the zombies were harmless, he managed to make an exit out of the Town Hall. However, the mob immediately cornered Norman and the zombies and attempted to attack, but Courtney rushed to Norman's defense, forcing the mob to back down. However, the witch, Agatha Prenderghast, went on a rampage through town, scattering the townspeople. Courtney managed to convince Norman to continue his mission to stop Agatha's ghost from destroying the town, and she, Norman, their parents, and Judge Hopkins drove through the town and towards the forest to find Agatha's burial site. However, upon arrival, Courtney and her parents were separated from Norman, who continued towards Agatha's grave to deal with her alone. After Agatha's ghost was quelled and she and the zombies descended upon the afterlife, Courtney and her parents reunited with Norman and returned to Blithe Hollow. Throughout the ordeal, Courtney became more appreciative of Norman, and afterwards joined him in watching a horror movie, along with the rest of the family. Category:Laika Studios characters Category:Focus Features characters Category:ParaNorman characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Living characters Category:Humans